Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array panel, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display, includes a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. In the case of the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer, and in the case of the organic light emitting display, an organic emission layer is included as the electro-optical active layer.
One pair of the field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element and receives an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the electric signal to an optical signal.
A thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three terminal element is used as a switching element, and signal lines, such as a gate line transmitting a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transmitting a signal to be applied to the pixel electrode, are provided in the flat panel display.
As the area of the display device is increased, oxide semiconductor technology has been continuously analyzed in order to implement high-speed driving, and a method of reducing resistance of the signal line has been studied. Particularly, in order to decrease electrical resistance of the signal line, a main wire layer may be formed of a material, such as copper or a copper alloy, and in this case, there is a problem in that the material, such as copper, may be diffused to a semiconductor layer formed of an oxide semiconductor, thereby reducing the reliability of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.